


水仙花事

by ShangnySun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other, 布莱克三姐妹亲情文。
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: 布莱克三姐妹亲情文。





	水仙花事

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，原发于2011年，存文整理。

（上） 

我叫纳西莎。纳西莎，水仙花。我有浅浅的肤色，金黄色的长发，美丽的容貌，高贵而纯正的血统，古老的布莱克的姓氏......总之，我有一切骄傲的资本，所以我总是高高地将头扬起，同时展露我完美的颈部。

 

正如我的名字一样，我是很注重外表修饰的人，并以美丽为荣。 

在少时记忆里，母亲最喜欢的事便是在午后把贝拉，多米达和我叫到庄园后花园的纯白阳伞下，搬一把柳木藤椅来坐，然后让我们三个围坐在她周边的草坪上，一起喝下午茶。 

每每这时，贝拉总会不安分地在指间转着魔杖，和我一样，尽量试图掩饰听母亲唠叨时正在逐渐消失的耐心。而多米达从不会掩饰，她是那么直率的一个人，她两只手试图圈住自己没有曲线美的腰，看着我咽下一口又一口樱桃布丁，郁闷地抱怨：“西茜，你总是有那么好的身材，不像我，一吃东西就发胖！”然后她气呼呼地转向母亲，“为什么我们一定要保持好的身材呢，我每次都不能尽兴地吃东西！我可不想瘦得像豆芽一样再配上个菜色的脸...” 

母亲慈爱地笑笑，“因为你姓布莱克。” 

“您也姓布莱克，”多米达指出。母亲不算胖，可也不算瘦。“生完你们以后就这样了，原来我身材还是很好的，”母亲满脸幸福地叹了口气。 

“那我宁愿不要孩子，”我伸手够向一块焦糖布丁。贝拉没有什么反应，多米达睁大了眼睛看着我，而母亲则依然慈爱地笑着，“西茜，你会明白的。” 

 

当时的我可不这样认为，明白什么？我固执地想，没有什么东西能让我放弃对美丽的热爱。 

 

后来，我们都长大了，安多米达为了一个麻瓜出身的男人离开了家，母亲也在多米达出走的那个冬天走了。我和贝拉再也没有去过纯白阳伞下喝下午茶。再后来，贝拉应父亲的要求与莱斯特兰奇家联姻，而我也在三年后因为相同的原因嫁给了卢修斯·马尔福。 

我和卢修斯相处一直还算融洽，即使没有爱情，我们起码还有相同的兴趣——我们都是那样注重外表修饰的人。母亲走后的第三个冬天，母亲留给我养的老猫加丽也死了，我心里突然觉得很空很难受，所以跟卢修斯说，我想要一只白孔雀。他就给我买了一只，我叫它阿莎加斯。 

生活很闲，我开始每天与那只孔雀为伴，给它买最好的饲料，还专门为它在花园里建了所大理石屋子，日子不算非常充实，却起码有一个倾注热情的对象。日子一天天过去，我以为我的后半生大概就这样度过时，我有了那个孩子。 

卢修斯坚持要一个继承人，所以我只好留着它。 

然而接下来的日子，我却开始有点明白母亲的意思了。意识到有一个小小的生命正在肚子里，认识到一个小小的生命正在与你共用一颗心脏，就会产生一种奇妙的感觉。这种感觉的力量如此强大，强大到我竟开始依恋这种感觉，以至于腰线一点点扩大，都不再那么在意了。再后来，我甚至能够感觉到他的小手小脚在不安分地动着，那种幸福的味道非亲历不可知。我开始爱上这个小生命。 

随着肚子一天天变大，卢修斯的应酬似乎少了。贝拉那段日子经常来看我，“纳西莎·布莱克不是发誓不要孩子吗？”我对她笑，“我现在是纳西莎·马尔福。” 

 

九个月时，我和卢修斯翻出了家里所有有关星座的书，想给他起个最好的名字。名字是我定的，就叫他德拉科，德拉科，天龙座，多么美好啊！我可以叫他小龙，叫他小德，德拉科，他的名字多么好听呀！后来小龙出生了——和卢修斯说的一样，马尔福家族的继承人果真是个男孩！我把他抱在怀里，细细端详。 

淡金色的头发，像卢修斯，灰色眼眸，像卢修斯，尖尖的下巴，也像卢修斯...很漂亮的孩子，只是不像我...那天是我第一次看见一向冷漠高傲的卢修斯扭捏的样子，即便是向我求婚时也没有如此，他那天支支吾吾地说小龙笑起来像我。我笑了。

 

再次想起那只白孔雀是在小龙满月的庆典上，办得很大，卢修斯请了比周庆时多十倍的人，从一大堆食死徒朋友到只有翻家谱时才会想起的七大姑八大姨，卢修斯全都请了，好像要将他当父亲的消息昭告天下一样。黑魔王没有来，幸而如此，不然我想他会吓着小龙。 

宴会很热闹，可是小龙有些困了，所以我抱着他芳香柔软的小身体绕近道回屋，然后小道上突然冒出了一个杆一样的灰玩意儿，我吓了一跳，第一反应不是拔出魔杖自卫，而是下意识地背朝它将小龙护在了怀里，仔细一辨认才发现那是已经被我遗忘了许久的白孔雀，叫...什么来着？ 

小龙成了我倾注热情的对象。 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

祝你和罗道夫斯好。好长时间没有回去看看爸爸了，你星期三有空吗？听说你们最近很忙。卢修斯最近倒是很闲。你知道吗，我的宝贝会叫妈妈了！卢修斯总是说是我听错了，可我觉得他那是嫉妒！   
....... 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

你和罗道夫斯还好吧，听说你们吵得很凶？ 

 

今天我差点被吓死！小龙今天居然趴到了卧室的落地玻璃窗上！天呐太危险了！我发誓我只是去了一下盥洗室，让卡特帮我看一下小龙，那个肮脏的家养小精灵真是一点判断力都没有，怎么能让小龙趴到玻璃上呢，万一碎了怎么办！我发誓——以纳西莎马尔福的名义向梅林发誓：我再也不让家养小精灵看着小龙了！卢修斯说我小题大作了，玻璃是意大利进口的魔法玻璃而且小龙的卧室在一楼...不过我们还是甩了卡特一条围巾！ 

卢修斯最近提出让斯内普当小龙的教父，我告诉他：等他洗了头发再说吧！你知道我一向特别爱干净....... 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

你伤口不深吧？？怎么样了？？听卢修斯说你被麦金农击中了！信封里有一瓶龙胆墨鱼汁，希望你快点好起来！真希望我能去看你，可是小龙病了，我们在圣芒戈...治疗师说可能是龙疫梅毒！哦...贝拉...你知道卢修斯的父亲就是因为这个...梅林保佑我的小龙！ 

 

担心你的 西茜 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

咱们别再谈黑魔王了。形势已经很让人紧张了。我很担心小龙，也很担心卢修斯。在有小龙之前，我一直觉得我所有的幻想都随着家族的联姻而破碎了，但是小龙的到来却让我第一次在卢修斯这个狡猾虚伪又过分注意形象的政客身上看到了难得温暖的一面。小龙的一岁生日就快到了，卢修斯又在早早策划这件事了，我也很头疼该送小龙什么，他似乎什么都不缺... 

一定要抽空来参加小龙的生日宴会啊！ 

 

爱你的 西茜 

PS.多米达送给你的生日礼物在包裹里，她寄给了我，让我一定转交给你。我知道她是家族的叛徒，但毕竟是咱们的姐妹，收下吧。 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

 

我不知道这封信不可能送到你的手里，可还是忍不住跟你写...哦贝拉！我什么办法都试过了...我让卢修斯动用一切关系把你救出阿兹卡班，我不在乎花多少金加隆！可是你为什么那么固执呢！！那个人已经走了，为什么要为他赔上你的一生呢！ 

贝拉...爸爸受不了你进阿兹卡班的消息（我也受不了！），病了，病得很重，是克拉恩艾草症...我不知道他还能... 

你能想象已经过了这么久吗，布莱克山庄后花园里咱们姐妹三人听妈妈唠叨仿佛还是昨天的事，眨眼间妈妈没了，多米达走了，现在你也把我丢下了...不过幸运的是，我还有小龙，还有卢修斯，他们现在是我的整个世界了。 

 

想你的 西茜 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

小龙已经在识字了， 我带着他读《诗翁彼豆故事集》。卢修斯讨厌那本书，他讨厌一切将巫师和麻瓜联系在一起的东西！我也是！但小龙喜欢，自从他在魔法电台听到了后就一直缠着我要我讲。他最喜欢《好运泉》。

卢修斯已经在给他上课了。你知道，就是咱们小时候上的那些礼节，和马尔福家规。尽管他管小龙很严，但好像小龙并不喜欢那些规矩，也不肯照做，卢修斯气坏了，但我跟他说我们的小龙我行我素没什么不好，结果我们差点吵了起来，他坚持只要小龙姓马尔福，就必须配得上这个姓氏。小龙最近不碰糖果了，转而爱上了蛋糕。 

我真庆幸小龙在吃的方面继承了我（我不是在说卢修斯胖，他很好），你还记得安多米达（这几个字被轻轻地划掉了）说过我怎么吃都不胖的事吗？幸而如此，克拉布和高尔家族的继承人的块头活像成年海象！ 

 

真不知道你现在怎么样了....... 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

小龙进斯莱特林了！卢修斯很满意，不过小龙以后只能在放假时回来了，我只能经常给他寄一些蛋糕和糖果.......帕金森夫人昨天拜访了我。真希望你在。 

 

非常想念你的 西茜 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

霍格沃茨真是越办越差了！卢修斯最近一直对小龙的成绩耿耿于怀（一个麻瓜出身的女孩居然在考试上比小龙好！），但是小龙说那全是因为老师全都偏向那个女孩。老师有偏见从咱们那时就有了，可是现在这么严重！哈利波特居然进了格兰芬多的魁地奇球队！！我不否认他好像的确有两下，但他还是一年级呢！还是因为他名气大——我们小龙飞得也很不错！那个哈利波特进球队就是靠了他爸爸的遗传，我记得詹姆波特当年就在魁地奇上就活跃得很——可我们小龙完全是刻苦训练！我从没见过卢修斯跨上扫帚，他说那会弄乱他的发型...总之，卢修斯已经在想办法了....... 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

小龙在学校受伤了！！都怪那个大怪物海格——他们居然让他当保护神气生物课的教授——他只管保护神气生物，根本不管学生！！我一定要让他付出代价——居然敢伤害纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福的儿子！ 

小龙似乎喜欢上了一个女孩，他最近给我的信里反复提到了那个在成绩上超过他的女孩，赫敏·格兰杰。为什么说喜欢我也说不清楚，就是感觉。不过我可不希望他喜欢一个麻瓜出身的女孩。最古老的布莱克家族永远纯粹——马尔福也一样！那个帕金森家的女孩潘西就是....... 

 

贝拉： 

我终于体会到了咱们不耐烦地和妈妈喝下午茶时她的心情了。我约小龙和潘西一起到马尔福庄园的花廊里喝下午茶，小龙也是像当初的你一样在指间转着魔杖...真希望咱们还能回到那些日子...妈妈，你，我，还有多米达——别生气，贝拉，无论她做了什么，咱们终究是姐妹。我可以批判小天狼星的背叛行为，却始终狠不下心肠对多米达。 

 

西茜 

 

亲爱的贝拉： 

相信咱们很快就能见面了！ 

黑魔王回来了。他放过了卢修斯（感谢梅林！）。 

小龙真的长大了，昨天我叫他小龙，他严肃地回过头来对我说：‘妈妈，我叫德拉科。’

 

阿兹卡班集体越狱。 

 

我终于见到了贝拉！她从远方跑过来，头发很长，很脏，很乱，眼睛更肿了，衣裙褴褛，皮肤却还是当年的小麦色。我哭着张开怀抱迎接她，她跑过来——伏在地上吻了黑魔王的袍角。 

我闭上眼睛。阿兹卡班已经搅乱了她的心智，我知道贝拉再也不是当初那个穿着咖啡色裙子，在纯白阳伞投下的阴凉中和我一起喝下午茶的贝拉，我也不再是当初那个对美貌倾注了所有热情的纳西莎，甚至连安多米达也不再是安多米达。 

我真真切切地感受到了今昔之比的物是人非，伤感肆意。闭着的眼帘下不停地溢出泪水，我的怀抱依然僵硬地张着，然后我感觉它突然被填满了。我睁开眼睛，卢修斯从身旁走到我的前方，抱住了我。 

我用余光看到贝拉被黑魔王单手扶起，贝拉的目光停留在了我和卢修斯身上，然后她又将目光转向了黑魔王。 

德拉科和卢修斯，成为了我全部的世界，我是纳西莎，纳西莎·马尔福。 

 

（中） 

 

取预言球失败，卢修斯受到了惩罚，进了阿兹卡班。他是幸运的，要是落到了黑魔王手里，他的下场可就惨多了，还可能连累我妹妹！西茜那个傻女人一定会替卢修斯说情！ 

西茜真是越来越傻了！她不是一向最爱美，不是一向高傲优雅地扬着头，不是一向严重洁癖——所以我刚从阿兹卡班出来时只好克制着自己先去拜了黑魔王！但是现在这个女人在干什么——梅林啊她疯了！ 

我——贝拉特里克斯——的妹妹——纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福——站在一条肮脏的河边，杂草蔓生，垃圾成堆，臭气薰天！下一秒钟，她居然低着头往死狐狸刚摔下来的河岸上爬去！那只死狐狸似乎刺激了她的神经，卢修斯的守护神就是只狐狸。“西茜，等一等！”我飞快地追着她，都近乎于小跑了，我感觉到自己的斗篷在身后鼓了起来。最后我总算抓住了她的胳膊，把她拽得转过身来，我妹妹那曾经骄傲的眼神已不复存在。 

“西茜，你千万不能这么做，你不能相信他——”她打断了我：“连黑魔王都相信他，不是吗？”可是我从西茜的眼神中看出她并不确定。我试着继续劝她，告诉她这么做会给她带来多大的危险—— 

“放开我，贝拉！”西茜吼道，她从斗篷里面抽出一根魔杖，威胁地举在我面前。我是从小到大第一次听见西茜对什么人吼叫，虽然吃惊，可我还是笑了笑，“西茜，对你亲姐姐这样？你不会——” 

“现在没有什么事情是我做不出来的！”西茜压低了声音，有点歇斯底里，她把魔杖像刀子似的往下一砍，我完全没有想过防备，手像是被火烧着了，我立马松开了她的胳膊，震惊地叫道：“纳西莎！” 

西茜没有回头，而是向前冲去，我紧跟上去，不过始终和她保持了一段距离。 

 

纳西莎已经不是那个自恋的小姑娘了，她的心思不再放在她的容貌上，她有了自己的家庭。我突然有些伤感。当初我们姐妹三个围坐在妈妈身边，而现在西茜转身有了自己的家，安多米达转身有了自己的家，我转身有了黑魔王，我们的生活不再是一块完整的吹宝超级泡泡糖，而是过度拉伸后的四分五裂。是不是长大了就会分开呢。 

西茜敲开了门，她的脸色十分苍白，在夜色中仿佛泛着白光，一头金色的长发披散在背后——这是她很久以前怎么也不会允许的——她看上去像一个溺水而死的人。 

“西弗勒斯，”西茜开了口。这已经是我今天第几次吃惊了，她居然叫他西弗勒斯？！记得多年前卢修斯提出让斯内普做德拉科的教父时，西茜是多么讨厌他啊！ 

而接下来发生的事简直让我不敢相信眼前这个低靡的美人竟是我妹妹，她看上去像一朵开到茶靡的水仙花，正在进行歇斯底里的最后挣扎。 

如果说当西茜用低沉的，恶狠狠的声音对我说“你怎么敢——你怎么敢说是我丈夫的错！”时我的感觉是震惊，那当西茜说到卢修斯在监狱里，两颗大大的泪珠从她闭着的眼皮下渗出来时，我的感觉只是人类描述感觉时语言的匮乏，以及——嫉妒，我的妹妹，纳西莎，她从虚伪的联姻中体会到了爱情，即使是现在的处境，即使她的哭泣，她也是幸福的，她起码还能为别人哭泣。   
而我，早已没有了眼泪。 

眼泪顺着西茜美丽却苍白的面颊滚落下来，“我惟一的儿子.......”西茜似乎失去了最后一点自制，她站了起来，踉踉跄跄地走向斯内普，抓住他长袍的前襟，把脸靠近了他的脸，眼泪滚落到他的胸前...我的妹妹，我有洁癖的妹妹.......我看着她瘫倒在他脚下，在地板上抽泣着，呻吟着，我看着她绝望地叫，揪着自己引以为豪的金色长发，我看着她从沙发上出溜下去，跪在斯内普的脚边，用两只手抓着他的手，把嘴唇贴了上去...我的妹妹，我的总是高傲地扬着头，步伐优雅的妹妹.......我决定帮她。 

我发出一串得意的笑声。“你没听明白吗，纳西莎？哦，他会试一试的，我相信又是那套空话，又是那样临阵脱逃...噢，当然啦，都是听从了黑魔王的吩咐！” 

斯内普——出乎意料的——立了牢不可破的誓言。 

西茜在回去的路上显得轻松多了。她的爱情，我渴望，但是她对德拉科的感情，我不明白。“如果我有儿子，我巴不得牺牲他们去为黑魔王效忠呢！”我把在斯内普家的话又重复了一遍。“贝拉，你会明白的，”西茜捏了捏我的手，笑了。她的脸在马尔福庄园的阳光下灿烂的一团光影，我恍惚间似乎看见了多年前的妈妈，西茜出落得越发神似她，满面笑容，幸福而圣洁，说着那样相似的话。 

从蜘蛛尾港回来后，西茜似乎对我冷淡了很多。我表面上不在乎，贝拉特里克斯布莱克莱斯特兰奇渴望幸福，却并不是祈求爱的人！ 

西茜开始对德拉科寸步不离。离开学很近了，西茜坚持要陪德拉科一起去摩金夫人长袍店买校袍。“妈妈，我长大了，能自己去！”德拉科勉强掩饰着不耐烦的面孔，仿佛和无数年前的我们不断交叠，重合。我突然间，很心疼西茜。 

 

后来卢修斯在阿兹卡班第二次集体越狱中出来了。每一个曾经涉足那里的人都大相径庭，他淡金色的头发很长，很脏，很乱，衣袍褴褛，皮肤被污垢覆着却还是当年的苍白色。他有些踉跄地走过来，西茜哭着张开怀抱，卢修斯抱住了她。西茜哭着瘫软在他怀里，德拉科从一旁走过去，他们一起将他拉入他们的怀抱。 

我终于明白了西茜。看着他们一家人的拥抱，我似乎也能懵懂地感受到那种无与伦比的幸福。我渴望，现在的我也情愿为一家人在一起的幸福付出我所拥有的一切。 

可是我所拥有的那么少，梅林不愿用幸福和我交换。我看见罗道夫斯在一旁站着，看见卢修斯的样子，他冷漠的脸划过一丝残忍的笑。 

我突然间很想哭，可是我不能哭，贝拉特里克斯·布莱克到贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，她一直都是坚强而疯狂的女人，她不会哭，她没有一个怀抱可以纵容她的哭泣，她只能选择坚强。 

我突然间更加忠实于身前的黑魔王。我觉得我们同病相怜，我们都目睹着一家一家的温暖而难以寻找到自己的幸福，我们都因此而嫉妒，我们都因此竭尽全力破坏别人的家庭。记得我把隆巴顿夫妇双双折磨进了圣芒戈，就是受不了他们居然肯为对方牺牲生命！尽管我清楚黑魔王对于我们只是利用，但我还是心甘情愿，我们太过相似。 

我以前有妈妈，可是妈妈走了，我以前有爸爸，可是爸爸走了，我以前有安多米达，可是安多米达走了，我以前还有西茜，可现在西茜也抛弃了我，天堂向她伸出了手，于是她把手搭上去，把我一个人扔在了地狱里。 

我悲哀地发现，这世界上的人千千万万，却没有一个人把我排在心里第一位。 

我是贝拉特里克斯，没有人注意到我也需要爱。 

后来主人追击波特，我不顾一切地去追尼法朵拉唐克斯——安多米达的女儿，我千方百计想要她的命——你们的幸福，我从来没有！ 

 

（下）纳西莎 

“德拉科还活着吗？他在城堡里吗？”我尽量压低声音。得到了肯定的回答后，我如释重负！我直起身，“他死了！” 

我和卢修斯没有参加战斗，尽管贝拉帮我们弄到了两根死难者的魔杖，我们只是疯狂地在人群里跑来跑去——我要找到我的小龙！！然后我们要和卢修斯一起离开这个鬼地方！伏地魔是不是胜利与我们再也没有关系，就算他赢了来找我们算帐我也认了，我们可以一起逃——只要一家人在一起就好！ 

我看见了我的小龙！！他没事！！！“小龙！！！！！！！”我狂奔过去把他搂在怀里，他禁不住冲力后退了几步，却也搂紧了我，我感觉到卢修斯跑过来把我们拥在怀里... 

我的世界，完整了...我是纳西莎，纳西莎·马尔福。 

 

（下）贝拉 

莫莉·韦斯莱在我面前挥舞着魔杖，“再也——不许——你——碰——我的——孩子！” 

我酣畅淋漓地大笑起来...你们都有真正的家...你们都很幸福——！！那么我呢？！！！我不想这样吗？！！！我没有努力争取过吗？！！！贝拉特里克斯·布莱克·莱斯特兰奇惟一一次在争取感情的努力，得到的是什么？！！！！！！！那天的情景浮现，罗道夫斯冷漠而残酷的眼睛将我从头到脚扫视一遍，不屑地一笑，“别那么傻，贝拉。” 

我本来可以勾掉那个直冲我胸口的魔咒，但最后一刻我却改变了主意，那道阿瓦达索命咒就这样射向了人群里的罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇。我看着他所有的冷漠与残酷凝固在了吃惊的眼睛里，同时自己中了魔咒。 

西茜不在礼堂里，大概到什么地方找她儿子去了... 

死前的一瞬间，我脑海里浮现的不是那个和我有着相似心境的主人，也不是罗道夫斯那个不屑的一笑，而是灿烂的阳光下，一把纯白阳伞，母亲坐在柳木藤椅上，我穿着咖啡色的裙子，西茜在为我们切蓝莓派，多米达在大嚼着蜂蜜布丁，母亲在微笑着唠叨什么，我们姐妹三个在倾听.......

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年的旧文，再读一遍的时候一边感到窘迫一边又情不自禁地发笑。想把当年我写出的东西原汁原味地搬过来存起，又忍不住要把实在忍受不了的地方（铂金、标点错误等）修改了一下。现在看来水仙妈还是最符合我现在认知中的水仙妈，但是贝姐就微有点OOC了。虽然那个时候写出来的东西幼稚，但感觉真的是带着感情在写，因为当年哈七下水仙妈拉着德拉科离开时一副你们爱怎么样怎么样老娘要带儿子走不奉陪的样子实在是太霸气。好像还想说点什么，但现在又理不出思绪><
> 
>  
> 
> 当年文章初发贴吧收到回复最多的就是问为什么没有安多米达，时隔五年我终于开始填补这个空白【←你就是在做广告哼】，关于布莱克三姐妹的长篇（含悬疑），如果有人感兴趣，《贝爱年代》。


End file.
